Soul Party
by TransIdiot
Summary: Soul is throwing a party (just because he wants to) and decides to tell Maka this is the night how he feels only somethings are getting in the way...
1. Chapter 1: Knock knock

A/N Soul and maka are living in separate apartments and its basically normal live only a bit more complicated

My palms were sweaty. This was the night that could make or break my relationship with Maka, I look at myself in the mirror sticking out my tongue to my reflection mussing up my hair just the way I like, but does Maka like it? Thats the real question! Nono Soul I'm sure she'll love it, right? STOP OVER THINKING! I splash my face with water from the -still running sink- when I hear a knock at the door and stop.

"COMING" I yell wiping my face with a towel and into the front door straightening my tie and opening the door looking around seeing no one

"FOOL" I hear someone yell and I jump out of my skin looking down.

Excalibur?! Who invited him? He pushes me out of the way. I notice he is holding a present in his hands, strange considering this is just a regular party and not a birthday one...


	2. Chapter 2: Oh hey

A/N This story won't really be chapters but just parts I've posted so far to keep you guys entertained thanks for understanding! 3

Suddenly another knock but I didn't have to answer this one as Black Star burst into the room with his stupid kung fu moves yelling some random shit about one thing or another.

"SOUL SOUL GUESS WHAT?!" Black Star screamed in my face.

"What?" I reply blankly.

"TSUBAKI AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ME!" Black Star yelled.

My eyes widened I thought I would never see the day Tsubaki actually agreed to go out with Black Star (who could blame me?)

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I scream at Black Star matching his tone.

"Okay, okay calm down!" Black Star laughed. I rolled my eyes at the guys HORRIBLE attempt at humor…

DING!

Black Star rushed to the door throwing it open and it was…

MAKA!

"Oh it's just her," Black Star said, unimpressed. I shoot him the death stare, Maka smiles at me and I smile back shyly.

"Hi Soul!" She exclaims walking up to me holding a twister game.

"I thought we could play!" She adds.

I nod enthusiastically

"Great idea Maka!" I smile.

Black Star is making what I think is me and Maka kissing with his hands… Man I wish it was real.

KNOCK KNOCK!

That must be either Kid or Tsubaki and Kid probably would've knocked eight times HAHAHHAHAHAHAH get it? Of course you do.


	3. Chapter 3: The Closet

I start walking to the door but Black Star jumps to the door before me.

"HEY!" I yell at Black Star before he pushes me out of the way.

"Oops, sorry!" Black star grins at me with a toothy smile before opening the door and revealing Tsubaki.

"Hi!" She says softly to Black Star and bends down to kiss his cheek.

"Oooooh," I laugh and make hand figures of Black Star and Tsubaki making out (returning the favor). They both laugh nervously, Black Star fiddles with his hands and Tsubaki glances around nervously, at my poorly decorated living room.

"Okay!" I say cutting the awkward silence "chips and snacks are in the kitchen,"

"Um should I put this in the kitchen?" Tsubaki says holding up pigs in a blanket

"Woah! You can put that in my stomach," Black Star blurted out, his mouth watering.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screams and chops Black Star

"OWIE!" Black Star bawled rubbing his head "where did you even get a book?"

"Um, yeah where did you get that?" I asked looking around, not a bookshelf in sight (mainly because I don't read ha. Ha.)

"I always bring my own books so I can chop people when I need to." Maka replied "Oh, my" Tsubaki said covering her mouth slightly

"Um, baby why don't we go to the kitchen and put away those pigs?" Black Star mumbled and pulled Tsubaki into the kitchen.

"Maka, that reminds me I have to talk to you… in the closet" I recalled and pulled Maka in the closet

"HEY!" She protested, I covered her mouth but she gave me those eyes and… shes scary okay?

"Maka," I said nervously "I gotta tell you something..."

"What?" She asked with curious eyes

"Um… I…. I" I stuttered. Suddenly the door swung open and in came Tsubaki and Black Star, giggling.

"Um, guys?" Me and Maka said

"OH!" They scream "um sorry guys!"

"Get out!" I yell at them

"Um, Soul it's okay you can tell me later," Maka nodded at me

"Okay" I creased my eyebrows "I guess..."

"Great!" She smiled at me, and I practically melted, she's so pretty when she smiles. Someone snaps their fingers in front of my face.

"Wake up, lover boy." Black Stars toothy grin shakes me out of my daydreaming, as he pushed me out of the small closet.


End file.
